I Hate You, but I Love You More
by PureDraconis87
Summary: Aku membutuhkannya.. Membutuhkan Draco Malfoy untuk berada di sisiku, selamanya.. Hermione POV. RnR pleasee.. One-Shoot..


Disclaimer: Masih tetep punya J.K. Rowling kok. Belom pindah hak milik jadi punya gue.. Mueheuheuhe.. *tawa ala Poconggg*

Pairing: DraMione , again ..

**Warning! **Hermione **POV .. OOC**

Summary: _Aku membutuhkannya.. Membutuhkan Draco Malfoy untuk berada di sisiku, selamanya.._

**I Hate You, but I Love You More**

Selalu tentangnya..

Aku benci mengatakannya. Dan aku benci mengakuinya. Sebuah kesalahan besar dalam hidupku, ketika aku memujanya. Mencintai musuhku.

Dia.. Dia.. Dia..

Kenapa harus 'Dia'?

Yang tak pernah bisa aku rengkuh. Yang tak pernah bisa aku sentuh. Aku peluk. Aku raba.

Kenapa dia yang terus ada di pikiranku?

Arrgghh! Pergilah dari otakku, Ferret!

Aku membencimu, dan kau tahu itu!

Aku benci seringai menyebalkan kebanggaanmu itu. Membuatku terpaku. Jadi, bisakah kau hapus seringai menyebalkanmu itu, Malfoy? Oh, tentu kau tidak mau. Great! Itu jawaban yang ingin aku dengar.

Aku juga benci sorot kelabu matamu. Yang selalu mengintimidasiku namun membuatku terpasung. Tolong, tutup matamu saat kau melihatku. Jangan buatku terbuai. Terseret oleh pesonamu.

Aku bahkan membencimu, setiap saat aku melihatmu berdua dengannya. Berdua dengan Greengrass muda kekasihmu. Kau membuatku cemburu, kau tahu itu? Tentu kau tidak tahu, yaa, tidak penting bagimu mengetahui perasaanku. Aku hanya seorang _Mudblood _kotor yang tak lebih hanya sebatas parasite bagimu, begitukan, eh, Tuan Muda Malfoy?

Kau buatku lelah, saat aku berpijak pada angan tentangmu..

Dan kau terus menerus buatku mengulang semua mimpi yang telah kupahat dengan rapi.

Kau robohkan semua khayal yang telah kubangun diatas namamu selama 7 tahun.

Yaa! 7 Tahun, dan kau hanya membutuhkan waktu 1 detik untuk menghancurkannya.

Pekerjaan yang bagus!

Lagi dan lagi, air mata menggenangi pelupuk mataku. Membuyarkan bayangan di hadapanku.

Oh, Tuhan, kenapa kau harus buatku serapuh dan selemah ini? Kenapa kau buat aku mencintainya, membuatku menutup hati untuk cinta yang lain.?

Cinta yang bisa menyempurnakan dongeng tentangku.. Tanpa memandang status darah yang mengaliri nadiku. Status darah yang selalu menjadi dinding pemisah antara aku dengan pangeran berdarah murni.

Perih..

Bisakah kau rubah semuanya menjadi selengkung senyum di wajahku? Hanya kau yang dapat membantuku, Malfoy. Tapi, tentu saja jawabannya tidak, seperti biasa. Kau tidak akan mungkin mau membantuku, 'kan? Ya, aku tahu itu. Jadi, terima kasih.

Seperti seorang gadis lemah dan tidak mempunyai kekuatan sama sekali. Tidak mempunyai naungan untuk berpijak dan melangkah. Yah, seperti itulah aku. Duduk sendiri, dalam hening. Menangis dalam kebisuan. Bersandar hanya pada dinding batu dingin. Bukan padamu, juga bukan pada orang lain.

Otakku bahkan tak pernah berjalan dengan lurus saat bayanganmu dengannya melintas di lajurku. Melintas di otak kecilku. Otak kecil yang penuh dengan tumpukan huruf-huruf. Otak kecil yang penuh dengan daftar buku yang mengantri untuk dibaca. Otak kecil yang penuh dengan labirin teori-teori yang rumit.

_Aku memcintaimu, Malfoy.._

"Menangis lagi, eh, Granger?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, ke asal suara yang berhasil mengejutkanku. Dan disana, Draco Malfoy tengah berdiri dengan tegap. Seringai itu lagi. Ahh, aku membencinya.

"Malfoy?"

Bodoh, kenapa aku malah menyebut namanya? Sudah jelas dia itu Draco Malfoy. Pangeran Slytherin. Cowok nomor satu yang paling diinginkan di Hogwarts. Sang Casanova. Sudah jelas, 'kan? Lihat saja seringaiannya itu.

Seringai itu, tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Tergantikan oleh senyuman hangat dari bibir merahnya. Dan, mata itu, tak lagi memandang rendah, mengintimidasi. Kelabu itu kini memandang dengan, lembut?

Jangan.. Jangan..

Ku mohon jangan buatku terbuai lagi, dan lagi..

"Mau apa kau kesini? Dan apa maksudmu dengan, 'lagi'?" Tanyaku dengan nada kesal. Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini. Tidak setelah ia tersenyum padaku. Tapi, aku hanya mau menyembunyikan perasaanku saja. Malfoy akan tertawa keras jika ia mengetahuinya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Malfoy malah berjalan mendekatiku. Dan duduk disampingku, hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa centi saja. Aku tercengang, kebingungan? Apa yang sebenarnya akan Malfoy lakukan disini? Mungkinkah dia ingin menertawakanku?

Aku masih sibuk dengan berbagai macam spekulasi tentang kemungkinan apa yang Malfoy lakukan, saat ia berkata "Kenapa sih, kau _hobby _sekali menangis di tempat ini?" Matanya memandang terus ke depan, menatap dinding batu. Entah apa yang membuat pemuda Malfoy di sampingku ini terlihat begitu terpikat pada dinding-dinding itu?

Hey, maksudku, bukankah dinding tetaplah dinding? Hanya sekumpulan material yang dibangun dengan kokoh?

"Itu bukan urusanmu," desisku menelan ludah. Nafasku kini sudah benar-benar tersegel. Oh, Tuhan, dia melemahkanku. Bantu aku, ku mohon. Jangan biarkan dia melihat sisi lain dari Gryffindor'ku..

"Akan jadi urusanku jika alasan tiap kali kau menangis di sini adalah aku," gumamnya mengalihkan pandangan padaku.

Aku tertegun. Terdiam. Tak ada kata yang meloncat keluar dari kerongkonganku. Suaraku tersekat. Kata-kata yang telah kurangkai, entah bersebaran kemana. Aku balas memandangnya tak percaya. Benarkah apa yang dia katakana? Kalau benar, berarti dia masih memperdulikanku. Walaupun hanya sedikit saja.

Dia tersenyum, lagi. Semakin membuatku terbuai oleh keindahannya.

Andai kau tahu, Malfoy, aku selalu mendambakan senyuman itu selama ini. Senyum yang hanya bisa aku raih dalam fatamorganaku. Dan, kali ini, aku dapatkan bukan dari fatamorganaku.

"Sepertinya, ucapanku benar,"

Bulir-bulir bening mengalir membasahi pipiku. Begitu deras. Maafkan aku, Tuhan, karena aku tak bisa mempergunakan kekuatan yang Kau berikan. Tidak, saat Malfoy terus tersenyum padaku.

Tangannya perlahan terangkat menyentuh pipiku dan menghapus airmataku. Lembut. Aku benar-benar dibuat gila olehnya. Tangannya mencumbuku dengan halus. Membuat hasratku semakin membuncah ke permukaan.

Senyum itu terus dipersembahkan olehnya. Bagus. Aku tidak mau mengakhirinya. Aku ingin terus menikmati senyummu, Malfoy. Jangan berhenti, walau untuk sesaat.

Malfoy menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Mempersilahkan aku menikmati kekokohan di sana. Aku tak perlu berfikir kali ini, karena bukankah ini yang aku mau sejak awal? Bersandar padanya. Pada Draco Malfoy, pemuda yang aku puja selama ini. Pemuda yang melemahkan aku saat di dekatnya.

Perlahan, aku merebahkan kepalaku di sana. Nyaman. Aku benar-benar merasakan kehangatan. Menyandarkan semua gundah. Melepas sesakku. Aku benar-benar menikmatinya. Apa ini yang dinamakan kedamaian? Saat hatiku terasa ringan tanpa beban. Saat hatiku merasa terbang bebas. Saat hatiku terisi penuh oleh kebahagian. Saat aroma tubuhnya menentramkanku?

Kumohon, jangan biarkan ini semua berakhir, Tuhan..

Biarkan dia menjadi penopang kerapuhanku. Biarkan dia menjadi tongkat saat ku melangkah dengan tertatih. Biarkan dia duduk disampingku lebih lama lagi. Biarkan waktu berhenti, saat ini.

_Aku membutuhkannya.. Membutuhkan Draco Malfoy untuk berada di sisiku, selamanya.._

..FIN..

Yapp.. One-Shoot pertama gue..

So, what do you think? Bad? Or enough? Mind to review, guys?

I need more , more , more, end moreeee review ..

LastWord, thanks for reading ..


End file.
